


select a wireless network

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, based on a neocities generator prompt, happy markson day!, i blame all the enablers on twitter lol, listen its markson day in sk already ok let me live lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: just a little thing for markson day haha





	select a wireless network

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post](https://twitter.com/missg1ne/status/1146043482626285569?s=21)

“Markeu~ what’s your wifi?”

“Figure it out yourself.”

“Are you still mad at me?”

“ _No,_ what gave you that idea?”

“Wow, damn, okay I’m just gonna be over here while you work on chilling out.”

Jackson knew that was exactly the wrong thing to say when Mark’s face went ice cold, going deathly quiet. He opened his mouth to say something -anything, when Mark suddenly, pointedly got up and after one last frosty glare, walked stiffly to his room, closing the door behind him. 

And Jackson still didn’t have his wifi password. 

He sighed and slumped down in the chair he was sitting in. He leaned his head back over the top and let his feet stretch out over the kitchen floor. 

Jackson unlocked his phone and scrolled through a few different sns feeds -twitter, instagram, weibo, holding his phone close to his face as he didn’t have his glasses on.

Just as he was about to like a post, the wifi prompt box popped up on his screen again, asking if he wanted to connect. Jackson’s thumb hovered over the cancel button, but didn’t press it. He straightened up and sat normally, looking contemplatively at his phone. Jackson has known Mark, _knows_ him, it shouldn’t be too hard figuring out his wifi password with how well and how long they’ve known each other. 

He tried several things at first, just to see and just for fun, not serious. It’s not like any of them would be correct anyway. Plus, it gave Jackson time to calm down and be quiet himself, knowing from years of growing and growing together that Mark would come back out when he wasn’t as mad. 

He tried several things, funny passwords that came to mind and also cliche ones, typing them in quick succession when the previous ones were denied. 

_got7_

_got7jjai_

_milo_

_coco_

_milococo_

_cocomilo_

_xciii_

_1993_

Jackson snorted to himself. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. 

He wondered…

_jackson_

_jacksonwang_

_wangjiaer_

_jflawless_

Jackson tried not to feel too foolish when they were all denied. A moment to himself, and then, -he shot back up in his seat, wanting to smack himself, because wow, he could be so dumb sometimes. 

_140101_

_140114_

_140116_

_171009_

_940328_

_930904_

Jackson’s brow was furrowed in frustration. He tried the rest of the members birthdays, Mark’s parents’ birthday, every combination of 7’s he could think of, but still none allowed him access to the wifi, none were the correct password. His breath left forcefully out his nose, irritated. Why couldn’t he figure it out?! He and Mark had known each other for _years_ why-

Jackson sat up straighter. 

There was still one thing he hadn’t tried. 

He didn’t mean to, but his hand shook as he typed the numbers into the password prompt bar, going slow and pressing them each individually so he couldn’t make a mistake.

_1-1-0-7-0-3_

‘ _You are now connected!_ ’ His screen read, the LTE in the corner of his phone screen changing to familiar filled in wifi bars. 

Jackson swallowed.

He locked his phone and took a breath to gather his courage and stood up, making his way, slowly but surely to Mark’s room. It could have been no more than fifteen minutes but he has already forgotten what they were even almost quarreling about a while ago, forgot why he even was riled up to continue provoking Mark in the first place. 

Jackson paused when he was in front of Mark’s bedroom door, before he shouldered through his nerves and knocked lightly on the wood of the door. No response. Jackson tried again and when he again got no answer hesitatingly opened the door, gaining confidence when he realized it wasn’t locked nor was Mark commanding him to get back out. 

“Yien?”

Jackson peeked into the room, spotting Mark and Milo lying on the bed, Milo’s head popping up from Mark’s side to stare at Jackson when Jackson quietly padded inside. Jackson walked forward and sat down next to the Mark shaped lump on the bed, gently lifting the duvet off of Mark’s face, curled up under the covers as he was. 

Jackson thought he was asleep and just wanted to look at his face a bit before starting to make dinner, but blinked in surprise when Mark’s eyes looked up at him once the blanket was pulled down. Jackson opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out as he couldn’t find the words. He didn’t need to. Mark stared at him for a long moment before he shifted on the bed, scooting over to make room for another body. 

The only sounds in the room was Mark and Jackson’s shifting and Milo’s quiet breathing. Jackson slid in beside Mark, hands hovering hesitantly, before Mark huffed and threw a leg over Jackson’s hips, tossing Jackson’s arm over his shoulder, burying himself in Jackson’s embrace mirroring how he had blanketed himself earlier. 

The silence stretched, but it wasn’t tense or awkward, the weight of the blankets and Mark warming him enough that he started to get drowsy. Just when he was about to doze off, Mark spoke against his collar, muffled. 

“Do you still want the wifi password?”

Jackson smiled against Mark’s forehead. “I got it.”

He turned his head to look at one of their phones screens and smiled when he saw the time. _2019 07 03 01:39AM._ “It’s today.” 


End file.
